Please Let Them Go
by Lov3Less
Summary: Tsuna is dying and no one knows about Tsuna's condition except for Reborn and Shamal. In order for Tsuna to live a bit longer, Reborn tell Tsuna let go his burdens, however, Tsuna refuse to listen to Reborn. When everyone finally found out, it might already been too late. NO PAIRING.


"Shamal, are you sure?" ask Reborn.

"Yes," answered Shamal with despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, knock<strong>

"Come in," said Tsun being buried behind piles of documents.

"Tsuna, there's something I want to ask you," said Reborn covering his eyes with his fedora.

"Reborn, if this is about my fellow guardians…," said Tsuna; interrupted by Reborn before he could manage to finish his sentence.

"No. It's about you. Shamal just came to me and told me that you're sick," said Reborn.

"I told him to keep it a secret. Reborn, don't tell this to anyone. For this could be the very reason for our enemy to attack," said Tsuna.

"Then, it's true. Tsuna, if you continue doing this, your life will be…"

"Endangered? Reborn, like I told I know, but I think it is too late."

"What do you mean by too late?" ask Reborn worrying about his disciple.

"As you had heard from Shamal, every time I use my dying will, my life will be shortened," said Tsuna with a sad smile.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Yes. This morning during the meeting with the boss of Cafiaso, he openly declared a war against Vongola. I had no other choice but to eliminate him. Reborn, no matter what happen to me, if there is any situation like this morning which will bring harm and danger to my family, I will eliminate them no matter whom," said Tsuna.

"Then, do they know about it?" ask Reborn.

Tsuna just shake his head and look at Reborn with eyes full of loneliness. Seeing this pains Reborn as his apprentice haven't change and yet none of his friends knows the loneliness of his disciple. They just avoid him when they saw his hands covered in blood, without asking why he did so.

"That's it. I'm not going to let you live this anymore. I will stay here and watched over you" said Reborn.

"But Reborn…" said Tsuna.

"No but, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn and hearing this made Tsuna smile as for a longest time he had not hear his teacher calling him Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two days ago before,<em>**

"_Xanxus, thank you for coming. Have a seat," said Tsuna._

"_No need. Just get to the point, Trash," said Xanxus._

"_I want you to look over the family while I'm gone," said Tsuna._

"_I don't think the family will be any harm while the boss is gone for few days."_

"_Xanxus, I know but just hold onto this. Only open it when I'm gone," said Tsuna as he passed a letter sealed with his dying will to Xanxus._

"_Trash, what is the meaning of this?" ask Xanxus as he senses something is off about Tsuna._

"_You will know when the time comes," said Tsuna as he just smile at him but Xanxus sense sadness and loneliness behind the smile._

"_Fine, I will do it," said Xanxus as he walks towards the door._

_Before he left the room, he said, "Trash, you're too kind on your guardian. You should be more selfish."_

"_How good if I can be selfish… but Xanxus, you know I can't and never will be," said Tsuna when Xanxus left the room and as he stared on a picture of him together with friends._

* * *

><p>Ever since that evening, Reborn always accompanied Tsuna to the meeting, refusing to let Tsuna out of his sight. However, one week later, when Tsuna is having a meeting with the allied families, some of the boss disapproves Tsuna's action in eliminating Amantii family. Tsuna just kept silent as those bosses keep attacking him verbally. Just when Reborn was about to snap as one of the boss said some rude words about Tsuna, Tsuna stood up, lilt his dying will and said, "Those who oppose stay, and those who doesn't, may return."<p>

As those agree with Tsuna's action leave the conference room, those who oppose keep quiet as they know had angered the Decimo, a man who seldom angry and is full of compassion. However, at the sideline, despite putting on his poker face, Reborn start to worried about Tsuna who is using his dying will.

"Now, shall we get down to business, gentlemen," said Tsuna seriously while those bosses just listen silently, gulping down their saliva.

"It is very clear that the Amantii family is declaring a war against us to revenge for Cafiaso. I wonder why you all are opposing my action despite the very clear danger of Amantii to Vongola," said Tsuna.

"As you have said, this is an act of revenge. If you had not killed the boss of Cafiaso, this would not have happened," said one of those bosses.

"So, you mean all this happened because of me?"

"Yes!"

"Reborn, would you mind to help me 'invite' the boss of Amantii family here. I believe he is somewhere near here," order Tsuna.

Few hours later, Reborn brought the boss of Amantii just like what Tsuna order. Those bosses were shaking in fear when they saw Reborn literally drag Amantii's boss;covering with wounds blood, while Tsuna just smile at them. They know they are in deep trouble as all them is in fact planning to betray their alliance to Vongola.

"Don't think I don't know what you all are planning with the Cafiaso's and Amantii's family," said Tsuna who slowly walked towards Reborn.

"Now, you all shall see what happened to you when you are trying to harm my precious family," said Tsuna as he slowly kills the Amantii's boss. All those witnessing the scene, is tremble with fear.

After he finish Amantii's boss, Tsuna slowly walk towards the betrayals. Reborn quickly grab onto Tsuna's wrist and said, "If you want them die, I will do it."

Tsuna shock his head and said, "I'm the Decimo and those who betray Vongola, shall be dealt by me."

"But…"

"There is no but, Reborn. This is my final decision," said Tsuna.

Reborn let go of his hand and could only watched Tsuna deal with them as he know no one can change Tsuna's mind once he had decided on something.

"Please, spare my life, Decimo," begged one of the bosses.

"Addio, Signore," said Tsuna with a smirk as he kills the bosses.

After dealing with those betrayals, Tsuna vision suddenly became blurred and fainted. Luckily, Reborn was quick enough to catch him before he fell on the floor. Reborn brought Tsuna back to his room and lay him down on his bed.

* * *

><p>"You're awake," said Shamal.<p>

"Where am I and how long have I been out?" ask Tsuna.

"You're in your room. Just two days," said Shamal.

"TWO DAYS!?" exclaimed Tsuna as he quickly get out of his bed.

"Sit," said Reborn who just came back from the kitchen with a cup of espresso.

Tsuna sat down on his bed as told sulkingly, as he need to attend all the paperwork he left for the two days he had passed out.

"If you are concerned about the paperwork, then don't be. I will help you to deal with them later. Then, you will come with me. How is his condition, Shamal," said Reborn as he sips his espresso.

Shamal shock his head and said, "Sawada-san, if can please refrain from using your dying will. Your condition has gotten worse since the last time you use it. The next time you use it, you may not survived."

Tsuna was not surprised when he heard the news from Shamal, for he somehow had known that this will happened sooner or later. However, Reborn was not as calm as Tsuna when he heard the bad news. He became even more protective than ever. He help Tsuna deal with almost all the paperwork so that Tsuna can have more time to rest as he grew weaker and weaker despite seeing alright when he is meeting with someone.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you use your dying will without me knowing," ask Reborn with both serious and worried tone as he see Tsuna getting weaker.

"Nope, I don't. It's just that I'm getting bored when almost everything were already done by you, Reborn," said Tsuna.

"Hmph… Aren't you the one who keep complaining that you have too much of paperwork to do. Now, is your only chance of getting a rest from them, and don't think I will continue to help you. Once you had recovered, you will do them by yourself," said Reborn as he smirks while teasing Tsuna.

"By the way, you're still thousands early in tricking with such obvious lie, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn as he walks out the room to get some espresso from the kitchen.

"How the hell does he know about me using my flame behind his back," thought Tsuna as he looks outside the window.

* * *

><p>As days passed by, revenge was secretly planned by the subordinates of the bosses that Tsuna killed.<p>

"I heard that the Decimo is sick," said one of them.

"Yea, I heard that too. He is so sick that Reborn is helping him out."

"If that is the case, how can we kill him when the greatest hitman is always by his side?"

"We can. A spy told me that Reborn will be away for a short mission in two days time and will only be back the next day."

"Then, that day shall be the day we get our revenge for out boss."

* * *

><p>Two days later, the enemies abmbused Vongola mansion. One of the subordinate quickly ran to inform Tsuna, "BOSS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK AND WE ARE OUTNUMBERED. A NUMBERS OF OUR MEN WERE INJURED. BOTH OF THE GUARDIANS HAVE JOINED THE BATTLE."<p>

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Trust me," said Tsuna as his smile reassuring his subordinates everything will be fine, before jumping out from his office window.

When he arrived at the scene, some of his men were already dead and his friends covered in wounds. Without any second thought, Tsuna uses Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to create a barrier between his famiglia and enemy. After that, he quickly deals with all the enemies by burning them with X-burner. Scream of death could be heard from miles away. In within minutes, the Vongola had won the fight thanks to Tsuna.

"Are you all alright," said Tsuna as he pants for breath.

"We're… fine," said Yamamoto with hesitation.

Tsuna look at his friends and saw nothing but fear in their eyes. He thought he had used to see such reaction from them and yet he was still surprised and saddened by it. Everything became blurry and suddenly, he fainted.

"Decimo… Decimo…" shout Gokudera when he saw Tsuna fainted.

"Quickly call for Shamal," shout Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, quick brings him to his room," said Gokudera.

When Yamamoto tried to carry Tsuna to his room, Reborn suddenly show up and said, "Nobody touch him."

Yamamoto quickly takes a step back from Tsuna, while Reborn carried Tsuna to his room. Everyone was waiting outside Tsuna's room anxiously waiting for Shamal diagnosis on Tsuna. Shamal walk out of the room and shake his head, said, "I'm sorry but I can only tell you that he is still unconscious."

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn with sigh of relief.

"Reborn... when did you come back? I thought you will still be in your mission," said Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you think someone like me needs two days to do such a simple mission."

"That's just like you Reborn," said Tsuna as he laugh weakly.

"Don't you dare try to change the topic. What happened here? Do you know how worried I'm when I saw the barrier you created?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Reborn. Can we talk about this some other times? I'm very tired right now," said Tsuna as he slowly closes his eyes and drifted away in his sleep.

Seeing Tsuna had fallen into sleep, Reborn gently and closed the door. However, when he turns around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto still waiting outside the room, "You two followed me," he said.

Both of them followed Reborn to the office. They started telling him what happened earlier while he listens to them silently. After listening to them, he adjusted his fedora, covering his eyes and said, "From what I heard, why did the two of you let your boss, no, your friend, fight alone? Why do you think he is strong enough to defense all of you from the enemy? For him, you all are both his friends and families, and not his guardians nor subordinate especially you two. Let me ask you, when is the last time you called him by his name?"

The last question hit directly to their hearts and they began to wonder when they stop calling him 'Tsuna'. The room fell into a complete silence as both the guardians reflects on their actions. Just when Gokudera wanted to ask Reborn about Tsuna's condition, the door was suddenly slammed open by a maid, "Reborn-sama, Shamal-sama is looking for you. He said it's urgent and please go to Decimo's room immediately," she said as she pants for air.

Hearing this, Reborn dash out the room and followed by the Yamamoto and Gokudera. When they reaches Tsuna's room, "What happened, Shamal? When I left just now, he was still fine," said Reborn.

Shamal only shook his head and whispered, "Reborn, I don't think he can last any longer."

"Both of you wait here. Shamal, make sure no one enter the room without my permission," said Reborn.

Gokudera and Yamamoto took a peek and saw Tsuna gasping for air; they finally sense something is not right. "Why is he struggling for air when he did not even receive any injuries?" they both thought.

"Shamal, what the hell is happening to him?" ask Gokudera.

"Everthing… is fine," said Shamal avoiding the two youngster's eyes.

"What fine! We both saw he is gasping for air and you said everything is fine," said Yamamoto who losses his cheerful smile.

"Everything is fine. Everything is fine," said Shamal repeatedly as if he was trying to convince himself.

Seeing how Shamal react, Gokudera and Yamamoto were finally convince something definitely had happened and Shamal is hiding it.

While in the room, Reborn's hearts felt a throbbing pain as he see Tsuna struggles and keep on mumbling, "I'm sorry."

He gently pats Tsuna's head and said, "Tsuna, it's me. Everything will be fine."

"Re-born, I… I'm sorry," said Tsuna as he starts to breath normally.

"Don't be. In fact, I'm the one who should apologize. If only I did not push you to become the boss, you might undergo a better and happier life now. I'm sorry, Tsuna," said Reborn.

"It's alright. If it weren't for you, I may not even have what I have now; a strong bond between my families and friends."

"What bond? They abandon you. They left in this darkness alone. You use your life in exchange for their happiness but they don't even appreciate it."

"It's not their fault. Don't blame them. Everything will be fine," said Tsuna as he smile weakly.

"Reborn-san, please let us in. Let us see him," shout Gokudera from outside the room as he bangs on the door.

When Tsuna hear his friends, he unknowingly grab onto Reborn's hands. Reborn look at Tsuna and saw his disciple shivers; and said, "Do you want to let them in?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Don't let them. I do not want them to see me in this state."

"Then, I will just let him continuing banging on the door," said Reborn.

"That is so like you, Reborn," said Tsuna which made Reborn smile.

"Hayato, please stop banging on the door. I will need to do extra paperwork if you destroy it," said Tsuna as he holds onto Reborn's hand.

"Are you alright, boss?" ask Yamamoto.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your worry. It's late now; I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Boss huh… Why wouldn't you call my name like you all use to…" mumbled Tsuna as tears slowly drop onto the blanket.

Despite what he had told to those two just now and Tsuna saying he didn't blame them, Reborn had enough of those attitude from the guardians toward Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you can stop being the boss now. I will find someone suitable to take over and you can finally be free from them," said Reborn, which took Tsuna by surprised.

"Reborn… you know I can't abandon them. Not at times like this," said Tsuna.

"They abandon you first," said Reborn with furious tone.

"I know that, but you're the one who told never to give up on your famiglia," said Tsuna.

"But you can't protect them forever, Tsuna. I guess you already know that, don't you."

"Yes. I know."

"So, please, for the first time, I begged you, let them go," said Reborn who suddenly hug Tsuna.

Reborn sudden action caught Tsuna by suprised. He always knows Reborn were concern about his welfare but this is the first time he saw Reborn showing the emotion he felt instead of hiding behind his fedora. Tsuna slowly push Reborn back, shook his head and said, "Reborn… I... I'm sorry. If I leave, then I will feel guilty as I live past my life."

Deep down in Reborn's heart, he had already known Tsuna would give an answer like that.

"Reborn, I'm so feel so tired and sleepy," said Tsuna as he barely open his eyes.

"Then, sleep. I will stay by your side and wake you up later" said Reborn.

"Thank you," said Tsuna as he slowly closes his eyes and breathes his last breath.

"Goodnight," said Reborn as tears flowing down his cheek. He knew that Tsuna will never wake up again. He silently cried and mourns as he holds onto Tsuna's hand.

When the sun rises, Reborn wipes away his tears, adjust his fedora; covering his eyes. He called for the guardians, CEDEF and Varia to gather at the mansion.

"Reborn-san, where is boss?" ask Gokudeara as he didn't see Tsuna within the crowd.

"Tsuna's gone," said Reborn.

"What... What… do you mean his gone?" ask Lambo anxiously.

"Like I said, he's gone and is no longer you boss," said Reborn.

"You're got to be joking, how can he be gone when he told me last night that he will talk to me today," said Yamamoto.

"VOIIII…. I don't think the greatest hitman will joke about something like this," said Squalo as he glance at Reborn.

Suddenly, Xanxus recall about the conversation he had with Tsuna last time, and thought, "_Does this means he already knew one day this will happen._"

"Leviathan, give the letter I pass to you last time," said Xanxus.

Leviathan search through his pocket and finally found the said letter.

"Reborn, he gave me this letter a while ago. He told me to open this letter only he is gone," said Xanxus as he passes the letter to Reborn.

Reborn open the letter and read it out loud.

* * *

><p><em>To Xanxus,<em>

_I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo will pass my title to you, Xanxus. You will be the new boss for Vongola family. I know you will be surprised with this sudden news but by the time you read this letter, I will no longer be in this world._

_However, please do not tell anyone about my death. I afraid if anyone knew about it, especially the enemy or people who wished to take down Vongola, will take this opportunity to bring down Vongola and hurts my friends._

_Xanxus, can you please tell my friend that I'm sorry for being able to protect any longer, and that I will always love them. Tell them not to grieve about my death, but just think that I transferred to another place. _

_P.S/ Reborn if you are the one who is reading this letter, I'm sorry for not being able to abandon my friends despite reaching the end of my life, and thank you for all the things you had done and for exposing me to the world where I met all of my precious friends, including you._

_From,  
>Sawada Tsunayoshi<em>

* * *

><p>When the letter was read, some were surprised, crying, and there were also some who feel guilty. They never realized how their boss, no their precious friend had felt all these time. They did not realize their action had hurt him all this time. How could they felt they were betrayed by Tsuna when they saw his hands covered in blood and yet never knew in fact, they are the one who had betrayed him.<p>

"Just as written in his will, from this day on, Xanxus will be replacing Tsuna as the boss of Vongola family. There will also be no funeral ceremony for this is the last thing he wants," said Reborn as he returned the letter to Xanxus.

"Reborn, despite you said there will be no funeral, what will do about his body?" ask Xanxus.

"I will take care of it," said Reborn who walk towards the door.

"Reborn, can we go see him?" ask Yamamoto.

Reborn stop his footsteps and glance at the people grieving for Tsuna's death, and answered, "No. I'm afraid I can't allow it. All of you brought nothing but hurt and pain to him when he is alive and never realized his love for you all, but now that he is dead, you think you can return those love. It's too late."

"I will tell you nothing but this, he left this world peacefully as he sleeps with smile on his face," said Reborn before he closes the open the door and exit the room.

"Tsuna…" cried all the guardians.

"I never saw him showing any emotion on his face but I guess this is what you all reap," said Xanxus before leaving the room followed by the Varia.

"Boss, what are you going to do now?" ask Squalo.

"That trash leave nothing but troubles for me to deal with," said Xanxus with sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna... You're still a Dame-Tsuna even though there were many people fear and respest you. Even after you die, you still want to protect them. But I guess this is what made you so special," mutters Reborn as he looks at Tsuna.

"Let us go back to the place where you came from," said Reborn; carrying Tsuna's body as they left Italy.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Reborn went back to Italy to oversee Xanxus's inheritance ceremony. Some guests were chattering about Tsuna disappearance or Xanxus taking over the family. However, they all became silent when Xanxus enter. For they know, Xanxus, the Varia leader, is not someone they can mess around with. On the other hand, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to ask Reborn where Tsuna is, "The lesser the people that know his whereabouts, the safer the thing that he wanted to protect." answered Reborn who refused to tell them.<p>

After the ceremony, Reborn also disappear from the mafia world. With the greatest hitman and Vongola Decimo sudden disappearance from the mafia world, surprisingly there were no attack on the Vongola. Most of the enemy knew the ruthless side of Xanxus, but thought of the Decimo and Reborn protecting the Vongola behind the shadow, made them shiver in fear. For no one know what may happened to them if they were to attack the Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the plot is somewhat familiar, as there is one fanfic *I had forgotten the title or the author* about Tsuna dying due to the overuse of his dying will. Hence, I would to like apologize to that author. <strong>

***Addio = Goodbye ; Signore = Sir**


End file.
